Summer Adventure
by hweasley21
Summary: AU. Takes place during “Last Weeks Fights, This Weeks Tights”. Rory gets a surprising Saturday visitor at Yale- and it’s not Emily. Lit fic. Also Lorelai and Luke pairing later. This has been changed to a oneshot.


**T****itle: Summer Adventure.  
**

**Author: hweasley**

**Pairing: Rory and Jess. Luke and Lorelai**

**Rating: PG for now.  
**

**Summary: AU. Takes place during "Last Weeks Fights, This Weeks Tights". Rory gets a surprising Saturday visitor at Yale- and it's not Emily.**

**AN: The song used in this chapter is "London's Burning" by The Clash.**

Chapter 1

"This is the most horrible stench ever," Rory said as she smelled the cup Tanna had left for her in the refrigerator. She had never in her life been so curious and yet morbidly curious about an indefinable substance. Rory shrugged and took the cup with her into the living room. She took a sip and grimaced. "It's as bad as it looks."

Her last final was over and done. Her first year at Yale had passed and summer was on the horizon. The time that stretched out in front of her would be filled with reading and getting a summer job. She liked Stars Hollow in the summer and she missed the eccentricities of her home town…but still…

Something Paris said stuck with her. The dry spell. Rory had worked hard this year and she felt like she adjusted to college well. Guys weren't that important compared to what she had accomplished at Yale. But now watching everyone pair off for the summer adventures made her a little sad.

Rory knew she was pretty. Well, she knew she wasn't ugly. She also knew she was moderately intelligent- she could make stimulating conversation. And, she had a decent personality. So, why didn't she have someone? In her heart she knew the answer. She hadn't been ready. She still loved Jess and couldn't see herself getting over him anytime soon.

Rory put the cup down and started to pack a box. She felt like something was off and didn't know what it was but something in the room was weird. She realized something. Quiet. The dorm was far too quiet. She was used to noise. The silence was bizarre. Rory stood there with the packing tape in her hand until she couldn't take it anymore. The she walked over to the stereo and turned it on. "Better," She said once the rock music started to surround her. Rory picked her packing tape up and started to sway to the music. This was one of her favorite songs and she was so glad finals were over she couldn't help it when she started to sing a little.

"Londons burning! londons burning!

All across the town, all across the night  
Everybodys driving with full headlights  
Black or white turn it on, face the new religion  
Everybodys sitting round watching television!"

Before she knew it she was singing loud and dancing as she packed. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw someone in the doorway.

"Oh. God. I-"she said when she saw him standing there. "Hi."

"Hi." Jess replied.

They stood there in silence the classic rock still playing from her stereo. Rory tried to say something but no words came. She rubbed the toe of her shoe against the ground and bit her lip. Jess adjusted his backpack and then took one step forward. "Packing?" he asked.

Rory nodded. "I had a final." She told him.

Jess nodded, "Your mom mentioned that." He said.

"You talked to my mom?" she asked. "Why?"

"I didn't talk to her per se," Jess said nervously. "I overheard her talking to Ms.Patty."

Rory cracked a smile, "So, you were spying on my mom." She joked.

"No." Jess said defensively. He chuckled when he realized she was kidding.

"Did you come by for something in particular?" she asked.

Jess nodded and put his back pack down. He grabbed a roll of packing tape and started to pack a box.

"You came to help me pack?" Rory asked still dazed by this whole exchange.

Jess smirked, "No, I came to tell you something." He said. "I have a friend in California. Joey. I met him when I went to see my dad. We got pretty tight before I headed back east. He has a record store. Nothing fancy. A little vintage or whatever. I am going to work for him."

Rory smiled, "That's great." She said. "I am glad you have a plan. Is that why you came here? To tell me about Joey's store?"

Jess cleared his throat. "No." he told her. "I came to ask you to come with me."

Rory felt faint. "With you. To California." She said.

Jess nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Rory shook her head. "That is crazy. I can't do that. I have responsibilities. I have summer reading and I was going to get a summer job."

"They have books and jobs in California." Jess told her. "Come on."

Rory took a deep breath. This was all happening so fast and she didn't know what to do. "You left." She said. "You left and it hurt. I had a dry spell because you left. I can't forget that happened."

Jess nodded, "I know. I hurt you. I hurt Luke." Jess admitted. "But I needed space. I was in a very weird place and needed to breathe. But, I missed you and I love you." He took Rory's hand. "I would stay forever with you here but there is nothing for me here. I want you to come with me."

"For what? The summer? Then what?" Rory asked starting to feel a little angry. "Thanks for the memories we will always have California?"

Jess looked frustrated. "No." he said. "I don't know what it going to happen, ok? I just know I want you to come with me."

Rory shook her head. "I can't." she said. "That is lunacy."

Jess touched her arm. "You can. It's easy. You're just scared because this isn't your MO. But this could work. Give it a chance. Give me a chance."

Rory looked at the ground. She couldn't think. Everything was jumbled in her brain. "Ok." She said. "I will come with you. But, we have to finish packing these boxes and stop by my moms for my stuff. Rory didn't want to think about what she was going to tell Lorelai. She had to take this one step at a time.

"You're coming to California?" he asked.

"What did you change your mind?" Rory teased. "Didn't think I would actually say yes?"

"No." Jess admitted. "You are really coming with me?"

"Yes," Rory told him. "This will be summer adventure."

Jess smiled. "Ok. Cool." He said. "We better get to work. I wanted to get out of here tonight. It's a long drive." Then they set to work packing Rory's things in silence.

She couldn't help but marvel at this impetuous decision and she let her mind wander to what lie ahead for her and Jess.


End file.
